Una vida, una habitación
by metamorphcat
Summary: Alguna vez alguien escribió "La vida se trata sobre quién está contigo en la habitación" de lo contrario, Izaya y Shougo estaban seguros que alguien se los había mencionado alguna vez. Pero, quizá sea algo más natural y confuso que eso...


Otra petición, esta vez con Izaya Orihara y Makishima Shougo, gracioso y genial porque son mis personajes favoritos :'D

Contiene spoiler (o ya no tan spoiler) de la novela 13, si no quieren saber nada de ella, mejor no lo lean ºxº

* * *

 **Una vida, una habitación.**

Abrió sus ojos y lo único que pudo ver fue el techo blanco y la bombilla que iluminaba el lugar. Ahora la frase "un techo desconocido" tomaba sentido para él.

\- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó con dificultad mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado. Notó que estaba en una cama con sábanas blancas y en frente un sillón del mismo color. Se sorprendió un poco porque ahí también había una persona que lo había escuchado, le intrigó el hecho de que su apariencia blanca como la nieve fuera tan acorde al lugar en el que estaba, fuera cual fuera ese sitio. Parecía ser un hombre unos pocos años mayor que él, por lo que aun debía estar en sus 'veintes'. Estaba leyendo.

\- Ni idea- fue la respuesta del albino- Pero yo también llegué aquí hace relativamente poco.

\- Y exactamente ¿qué lugar es este?- inquirió sentado sobre la cama. Algo le hizo sentir extraño cuando formuló esa pregunta.

\- No estoy muy seguro- admitió el albino- Lo último que recuerdo es estar peleando con alguien- comentó dirigiendo su mirada por primera vez hacia Izaya. Al moreno le llamó la atención el motivo detrás de la pelea que el albino había tenido, pero de alguna forma, la palabra 'pelea' sonaba diferente de otras ocasiones.

\- ¿Y por qué peleaban….?- dejó su pregunta sin terminar, para indicarle que desconocía su nombre. Era raro para él, el no conocer a alguien.

\- Makishima Shougo- le respondió.

\- Orihara Izaya- se presentó con una sonrisa leve que a cualquiera con sentidos agudos le habría parecido poco confiable.

\- Podríamos decir que por diferencias creativas- dijo cínico- Kougami Shinya- sintió como si fuera la primera vez que decía su nombre- Es como un perro tonto entrenado para matar- bromeó para sí mismo.

\- [Tal como Shizuo] - pensó divertido, pero pronto la diversión que le había provocado ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo…Heiwajima Shizuo. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba "Shizuo"? Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del albino.

\- Bueno, al final de cuentas no pude destruir el sistema Sibyl- comentó recargándose en el asiento, como si hiciera menos el asunto.

\- El tal "Kougami" que describes como un tonto ¿interfirió en tu camino?- preguntó con un tono burlón. Si bien, no tenía ni idea de qué era el sistema Sibyl, pero podría averiguarlo siguiéndole un poco el juego.

\- Algo así- le contestó en el mismo tono, para luego cambiar a uno un poco más serio- Ese sabueso defiende fervientemente un sistema que se encarga de anular a las personas de tal manera en que no queda rastro alguno de pensamiento o voluntad- criticó.

\- Eeh, eso suena como _Big Brother_ o algo de Dick- se burló- Bueno, independientemente de cómo se comporten, igualmente amaría a los humanos así.

\- ¿Llamarías a algo así humano?- inquirió mientras arqueaba una ceja.

\- Sea cual sea la reacción, es una cara más de la humanidad- comentó- No podría odiarla. Aunque admito que me gustaría poner a prueba a humanos de una sociedad así- volvió a sentir otro escalofrío recorrerle la nuca.

\- Algo que no piensa por su cuenta y carece de virtudes y defectos humanos, no puede ser enunciado como tal- difirió- Aunque aún existen aquellos que podría llamar seres humanos, pero probablemente sería difícil hacer un _reporte_ de tal _minoría_.

\- "Es absurdo dividir a la gente en buena y mala. La gente es tan solo encantadora o aburrida"- comentó Izaya su cita favorita. Shougo sonrió ante eso- Dudo que los humanos alguna vez dejen de ser humanos, simplemente dales una máscara y un cuchillo; ellos se las arreglaran para encontrar un motivo- dijo al tiempo en que jugueteaba con sus dedos- Y esa es la parte divertida.

\- Las personas creerán lo que se les dice que crean y si se les despoja de su capacidad para elegir, pensar y actuar; dudo que les quede algo más si el precio a pagar por recuperarlos es su libertad.

\- De modo que podrías llamarte a ti mismo un humanista ¿no?- comentó divertido, casi burlándose- Pareces alguien interesante- le elogió.

\- Tu pareces más un testigo o un transeunte- le devolvió en el mismo tono. Tono que Izaya también detectó y no terminó de agradarle- ¿Qué hacías antes de llegar hasta aquí?

\- Creo que yo también estuve peleando antes de llegar aquí- respondió antes de pensar si era o no conveniente hacerlo. Nuevamente un escalofrío, esta vez le recorrió por toda la espalda- Con un organismo unicelular- se burló antes de pronunciar débilmente su nombre- Heiwajima Shizuo

\- Un nombre bastante irónico- comentó.

\- No tienes idea de cuánto- trató de continuar hablando en el mismo tono y por sobre todo, de ignorar el frío que le recorría el cuerpo- Supongo que puedes decir que tenemos en común pelear contra unos idiotas sin remedio.

\- No me referiría a Kougami como un caso sin remedio- defendió, para después hacer una pregunta- ¿Por qué peleaban?- esta vez, fue Shougo quien decidió curiosear un poco.

\- Es un odio mutuo- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- Pero realmente golpea muy duro, pero supongo que se debe a que después de todo es un monstruo- dijo casi con la misma convicción con la que enunciaría un mantra.

\- Eso difiere un poco de lo que tan fervientemente llamabas humano.

\- No me malentiendas- dijo con una risa ligera- Shizuo – nuevamente se preguntaba ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre? ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo?- Es un monstruo con una fuerza sobrehumana, sin capacidad de razonamiento, movido netamente por su instinto- se burló- sin amigos- dijo esto en voz un poco más baja- Sea como sea, yo amo a los humanos, pero ya que Shizuo es un monstruo, él no entra en la categoría. Así que considero que a pesar de todo, los humanos pueden derrotar la monstruo- dijo, sintiendo que la respiración se le aceleraba.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Shougo poniéndose de pie- Más bien parece que te consideras a ti mismo un monstruo, pero lo proyectas en él.

\- AJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA- comenzó a reír maniáticamente- ¡INTERESANTE! ¡MUY DIVERTIDO!- exclamaba- ¡ES POR ESTO QUE LOS HUMANOS SON TAN FABULOSOS! Entonces…- comentó en voz un poco más baja- ¿Crees que yo pienso que si destruyo a Shizuo, me estaré volviendo un humano? ¡DIVERTIDO! ¡ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDO! AJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- …- Shougo no le respondió, simplemente le veía actuar de esa manera. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando notó que Izaya quería bajarse de la cama.

\- No me hagas reír- comentó cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, de un impulso se puso de pie, solo para darse cuenta que había caído al suelo- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que preguntó. Shougo, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó de nueva cuenta al sillón. Izaya lo observó y notó toda su espalda bañada en sangre, sangre que provenía desde su cabeza.

\- Parece que por fin te diste cuenta- comentó el albino, volviendo a girar. Izaya vio entonces la sangre que manaba de su pecho y que le había manchado la camisa y el pantalón. Fue entonces cuando Izaya se percató del lugar en el que estaba, de pronto, comenzó a sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo y no podía ponerse de pie. Se sentía mareado.

\- Yo…estoy- comenzó a decir al tiempo en que veía sus manos y algunas zonas de su cuerpo con sangre, amoratadas y batallaba para poder respirar, incluso hacer eso le dolía- llegó a su mente un recuerdo de un edificio en llamas.

\- "La muerte es más dura asumirla que padecerla"- comentó Makishima al tiempo que lo observaba.

De pronto todo comenzó a tener sentido para Izaya, a su mente acudieron más imágenes de su pelea con Shizuo. Recordó nuevamente el edificio en llamas, el golpe que rompió sus brazos, cómo fue lanzado contra una pared, recordó incluso el sonido del disparo aunque no la sensación…Aun estaba en su mente la imagen de Shizuo sosteniendo una máquina expendedora "Hazlo, monstruo" fueron las palabras que le dirigió, luego, no recordaba claramente, solo algunas sombras pertenecientes a Celty que le envolvían, luego: negro.

Terminó en el suelo sin poder moverse, el dolor seguía apoderado de todo su cuerpo, vio los pies de aquel hombre albino y alcanzó a escuchar:

\- No parece que sea aun tu momento- dijo dando un paso más hacia atrás- Parece que alguien te llama de vuelta "Levántate y anda"- fueron sus palabras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertó o eso parecía, estaba aún mareado y semiinconsciente, observó a Kine y se percató de la presencia de Manami. Los escuchaba decirle algo, y de hecho creyó haber contestado, no estaba seguro. Era como estar de testigo desde el interior de su cuerpo, usurpado por algún otro. Quizá eso era a lo que llamaban "despersonalización". Hubo unas palabras que no alcanzó a escuchar bien, pero llegó un escalofrío a él y un deseo ferviente: No quería estar en Ikebukuro. Sin importar si no sobrevivía el viaje, necesitaba que lo sacaran de la ciudad inmediatamente.

* * *

Espero haya gustado. Ciao! :3

Citas:

"Es absurdo dividir a la gente en buena y mala. La gente es tan solo encantadora o aburrida" By Oscar Wilde

"La muerte es más dura asumirla que padecerla" François-René de Chateaubriand

"Levántate y anda" supuestamente de Jesús, como sea, es de la biblia.


End file.
